


Fem!Bilbo Actress List

by WitchsbrewCauldron3



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bilbo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchsbrewCauldron3/pseuds/WitchsbrewCauldron3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a list of Actress I might choose to as my stories as my Fem!Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I been many Fem!Bilbo fanfics and I been wondering to write my own but I'm having trouble to choose which actress to represent my version of Female Bilbo Baggins. Who Should I choose?

Actresses  
1\. Emily Blunt (The Wolfman)  
2\. Sandra Bullock (Practical Magic)  
3\. Daniela Denby-Ashe. (North and South)  
4\. Anna Friel. (A Midsummer Night’s dream and Timeline)  
5\. Holly Grainger. (Robin Hood Season 3)  
6\. Lucy Griffiths. (Robin Hood Season 1-2)  
7\. Felicity Jones. (Northanger Abbey)  
8\. Keria Knightley. (Pride and Prejudice and Pirates of the Caribbean)  
9\. Kelly Macdonald. ( Brave)  
10\. Emily Mortimer. (Howl’s Moving Castle and Sharpe and The Glass Virgin)  
11\. Frances O’Connor. (Mansfield Park and Timeline)  
12\. Billie Piper. (Mansfield Park and Doctor Who)  
13\. Natalie Portman. (Stars Wars and Thor)  
14\. Emmy Rossum. (The Phantom of the Opera)  
15\. Sarah Smart. (Sparkhouse)  
16\. Emma Thompson. (Sense and Sensibility and Nanny McPhee)  
17\. Charity Wakefield. ( Sense and Sensibility)  
18\. Mia Wasikowaska. (Alice in Wonderland and Jane Eyre)  
19\. Emma Watson. (Harry Potter)  
20\. Rachel Weiz. (The Mummy and The Mummy Returns)  
21\. Kate Winslet. (Sense and Sensibility and Titanic)  



	2. Fem!Bilbo Actress list; part 2

I’m going to write a Hobbit/ Snow White Fanfiction story, but I need your opinion on which actresses from the list would represent Snow White.

* * *

Here’s what I got:

* * *

• Emily Blunt from the Wolfman.

• Sandra Bullock from Practical Magic.

• Lucy Griffiths from BBC Robin Hood series.

• Felicity Jones from Northanger Abbey and the Tempest.

• Emily Mortimer from Howl’s moving Castle and the Glass Virgin.

• Frances O’Connor from Mansfield Park.

• Emma Rossum from the Phantom of the Opera.

• Sarah Smart from Sparkhouse. (A modern version of Wuthering Heights.)

• Keira Knightley from Pirates of the Caribbean and Pride and Prejudice.

• Katie McGrath from BBC Merlin.

• Anna Popplewell from the Chronicles of Narnia.

• Kelly Macdonald from Harry Potter D.H. as Helena Ravenclaw (a.k.a) They Grey Lady.

* * *

Please viewers, let me know what you think.


	3. Villainess Actress List

In the Hobbit/Snow White I’m going to add an OC villainess character to my story but I’m having difficulty on which actress to portray her.

* * *

Here’s the list of Actresses I thought made good Villains.

• Lena Heady from Game of Thrones.

• Charlize Theron from Snow White and the Huntsman.

• Michelle Pfeiffer from Stardust and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas.

• Miranda Richardson from Blackadder and Sleepy Hollow.

• Angelina Jolie from Maleficent and Beowulf.

• Susan Sarandon from Disney’s Enchanted.

• Nicole Kidman from the Golden Compass.

• Patricia Velãsquez from the Mummy and the Mummy returns.

• Barbara Kellerman from BBC chronicles of Narnia.

• Tilda Swinton from the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

• Katie McGrath from BBC Merlin.

• Embeth Davidtz from Mansfield Park and Bridget Jones’s Diary.

* * *

Which of these actresses should I use as my OC villainess in my story?

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think I should use? Please give me your comments...


End file.
